1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus such as an ophthalmologic apparatus and a control method therefor, and more particularly, to a technology exemplified by a fundus imaging method and apparatus for scanning a fundus with irradiation light to obtain a fundus image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as devices for imaging a fundus, the use of a fundus imaging apparatus for scanning with irradiation light to image or photograph the fundus, such as confocal scanning laser ophthalmoscope (SLO) for acquiring a still or moving image of high resolution, has been popular. In such fundus imaging apparatus, in order to image or photograph a narrow area of the fundus in an enlarged manner with high magnification, it is important for an inspector to be able to confirm which part of the fundus is being imaged. (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-259543).
With the configuration disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-259543, in order to acquire a clear fundus image, a subject is irradiated simultaneously with a beam for imaging the entire fundus and a beam for imaging the narrow area of the fundus, and hence a load on the subject has been heavy.